Iceland's Birthday
by lunarnerdette
Summary: It's Iceland's Birthday! What will the Nordics do to celebrate? 6/17/13 HAPPY BIRTHDAY!


Iceland's Birthday

L; I've decided to do Birthday fics for all the Hetalians.

S; WE NO OWN HETALIA©!

BM; OR SEAWORLD©!

L; if we did this wouldn't be **FAN** fiction!

Iceland was asleep, enjoying the quiet morning.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ICELAND!"

Iceland shot up and promptly punched the source of the annoying shout. _Spoke to soon_, Iceland thought. He looked over and sighed, then glared at the Dane clutching his nose.

"OW! What's with the abuse, Icey?" Denmark asked nasally.

"I told you he's not a morning person, idiot," Norway said handing him a tissue to stop the bleeding.

Iceland got up and tried to go to the kitchen, until Finland came around the corner with Sweden and stopped him.

"Happy Birthday, Iceland!" Finny declared.

"Coffeeeeeeeeee…" He moaned in response.

Sweden handed him a penguin mug and a colorfully-wrapped box with a bow and said, "Fr'm me."

Ice nodded his thanks and headed to the kitchen to enjoy his drink. As he sipped his coffee his puffin pecked at the gift, slowly opening it.

"Thanks."

"Welcome," it responded as it flew away.

Inside was a licorice dispenser [1] fully stocked. He pressed the button and took the piece it offered. Just as he started eating,

"So Ice when ya gonna get ready to go?" Den asked; the rest of the Nordics behind him.

"Go where?" Ice responded.

"To the bar! You gotta buy us drinks on your birthday!" the Dane declared.

Norge proceeded to choke the Danish country.

"Silly Den! We thought that we would all go to SeaWorld©!" Finny exclaimed.

(AFTER SEAWORLD©)

Everyone came home smiling-well, as close a smile as Sweden can get-except a drenched Danish nation.

"-and when Den got soaked even though he wasn't in the splash zone!" Ice exclaimed, his smile growing wider.

"Haha, very funny!" Den said sarcastically.

"Yes, it was. Thank you for agreeing," Norge said in his usual monotone manner, but a wide smile on his face.

After his little fit of giggles, Finland asked everyone to stay here while he got something. He came back with puffin-shaped cake.

" Happy Birthday to you (I think you know the rest)," They all sang and watched as he blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for?" Den asked.

"For you to stop asking me to call you big brother," Ice said, pointing at Norway.

"It won't come true now because you said it out loud," Norge stated smirking.

They all enjoyed cake and Iceland got two more presents-a puffin plushie from Finland and a Chibi-Denmark doll from Denmark-which he promptly threw into the trash-until a loud yawn from Ice told everyone time to sleep.

"Goodnight," He said as he walked to his room. _Wonder why Norge-my SELF-PROCLAIMED big brother didn't give me anything_, Ice thought. He unasked question was answered when he opened his door. On his bed and a piece of paper that read,

'_This coupon entitles you to one free chance to not call me big brother. Use this wisely –Norway'_

Iceland chuckled; _I now have a reason to use a copy machine_. He opened the card, on the inside was written,

'_Happy Birthday Little Brother! Love your BIG BROTHER, Norge. P.S. CALL ME BIG BROTHER!'_

He scoffed at that and put them both on his dresser and went to bed.

_This has been a good birthday after all._

Bonus for all you DenNor Fans!

Norge slowly crept into the kitchen, careful not to wake any one. He went to the trash, bent down, and picked up the Chibi-Denmark-that missed the actual trash THANK GOD-and hugged it close. Slowly a pair of strong arms wrapped around him from behind.

"I'm glad you liked the present I made your brother," Den said.

"I was wondering why you didn't save it for my birthday," Norge said, turning his head to face the Dane.

"I have something much more _special_ planned for your birthday," Denmark said planting a small chase kiss on Norway's lips.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Norway asked.

"I could give you a preview," Den said as he slowly kissed and sucked the Norwegian's neck.

Norge let out a quiet moan, as to not wake the others. The Danish man took that as a signal to carry him to their bedroom, while not stopping his assault.

The rest of the night was filled with groans and moans of Mathayas and Norgren.

_**~FIN~**_

L; how did you like it? It was actually based off of my best friend's birthday (minus the DenNor) except change all the penguins and puffins (minus Iceland's pet) to otters. She actually DID get a Denmark plushie, I was SO mad! (But I have an America AND a Canada one so it was OK)

S; the human names for Denmark and Norway were from 'Northern Hearts' the fourth out of eleven one shots by Kousagi7Yami, an amazing Hetalia writer. If you haven't read her Hearts series and other stories, you need to, RIGHT NOW!

L, S, & BM; REVIEW, READ SAFELY, AND GOOD-BYE EVERYONE!


End file.
